


maybe

by sophila



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, hey maybe the time travel from endgame did something to the future?, incidental hints of a plot, technically an AU I guess, very slight hints of dom Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophila/pseuds/sophila
Summary: This first time it happens, Daisy just needs a place to stay for the night.She's all out of contacts, save for one unlabeled one at the end of the list. She knows she shouldn't use it, but she's nothing if not still a little impulsive.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is an AU from season 2 where Ward just decides at some point enough is enough and goes to isolate himself in the cabin John Garrett planned to retire into... I promised myself I'd never write an AU so maybe Endgame changes some things for HYDRA somehow?  
Idk whatever explanation you wanna use for how this happens, it happens- enjoy :>

The first time, she’d just needed a place to stay. Desperately.

They were under attack, some mission having gone horribly south- and Daisy needed a place to stay. She wasn’t sure if the team was dead, she couldn’t go home- or what she was calling ‘home’ these day, she had no contacts left but this. He’d given her an address once. Somewhere Wyoming.

_[incoming] _

was all she sent the number before she was on her way. It turned out to lead to a log cabin, decent sized, 2 stories, way off the road. Her mind kept screaming that it might be a trap but she had no other choice.

She knocked.

Grant Douglas Ward answered, wearing a dark Henley and jeans like nothing had ever changed between them.

“_Skye_.” He said her old name, like a prayer.

She wondered if she could still be Skye, she felt closer to being Skye than she had in a long time when she saw his face. He was freshly shaven, probably done in an attempt to look like the S.O. persona she’d come to care for even though they both knew those days were long past. Like they could ever go back to being friends.

She figured she probably looks like hell, but he didn’t ask questions. He didn’t ask her much of anything at all, much to her surprise. He was being careful with her, too careful. He’d helped her remotely quite a few times since she’d shot him, but he’d given her a wide berth since then.

She was famished, so when he provided her first meal in 20 hours, she tore into it uncaring of whether the food was drugged or poisoned in some vague attempt at revenge. He’d never led her wrong since he swore off lying to her ‘for the rest of his life’, even after she tried to kill him. 

It wasn’t exactly like she had any other options, anyways.

When she was finished he stood to clear their dishes and it disturbed Daisy just how domestic it all looked. How Ward could almost look like he was functioning as a normal man-_ but of course he could, he was a spy_. The trick was that Daisy knew better than to trust whatever outward persona he wore now.

“You can uh,” He fishes for what to say for a moment, looking unsure of himself.. “I have a spare bedroom. Upstairs.”

She didn’t know what such a strictly pragmatic man like Ward would be doing with a spare bedroom instead of repurposing it into an armory, but she hadn’t exactly been given a tour of the place. For all she knew there could be one in the basement.

“I’m just down the hall, in case you need anything else.”

She doesn’t and he surprisingly leaves her to her own devices after that.

She just needs to wait for her contacts to get back to her and get some sleep. The guest bedroom is sparse but unexpectedly cozy, the bed turned down with plain white linens. It somehow disturbed her, the thought that Grant Ward might ever have guests, have some semblance of a normal life after what he’d done.

She stripped to her bra and panties and slipped beneath the sheets, trying to ignore the strangeness of it all. She was in Grant Ward’s house, in his guest bedroom, nothing was on fire, there was no gunfire, he wasn’t holding her hostage or trying other nefarious agendas. He was just a man, trying to be _helpful_, trying to find his way through a very twisted path.

She could tell by the resolute way he handled her that he knew there was no future for them, he’d made peace with it. Which was probably why she felt such a burning desire to destroy all the peaceful resolution he’d come to know and bring everything bubbling back to the surface.

Daisy makes up her mind early the next morning, before the light has a chance to peak through the snowy forest. She shouldn’t, she knows that. She knows she should just leave and make the snowy trek to the extraction point she designated. But the team won’t be there for at least another hour- and she wants to make him _burn_.

She rummages around in her folded suit until she finds what she’s looking for, tucking it away neatly in her sports-bra. Not bothering to dress herself, she tiptoed down the hall to Ward’s room only to find the door halfway open. She pushes it just enough to peer inside, half expecting him to not be there, but he is; shirtless and nestled partially under the covers. Sleeping- something she wasn’t sure he actually did. After all the choices he’d made, she wondered how he managed to.

She creeps closer, until she’s standing over him, surprised he hasn’t woken yet. A rush of something flows through her, seeing him like this. Daisy knows he could be feigning sleep, but somehow she doesn’t think he is; he looks almost dead when he sleeps. So innocent and young with his face shaved like that. The floor creaks, a subtle vibration she feels flow through her and he stirs slightly.

“Ward.” She whispers and he starts, fully awake in an instant with a sharp breath.

“Skye?” His eyes flicked around the room as he scrubbed the sleep from his face. “What’s-”

She swiftly bends down to cut him off with a soft kiss against his lips, the smoothness of his face reminding her too much of the first time she pressed her lips against his- how naïve and chaste it had been.

For a few moments Ward freezes up, he doesn’t push her away but he doesn’t return it. Daisy pulls back to gauge him, fully aware this was all a terrible idea- but it would only be compounded if he actually _rejects _her. That would be the opposite of the plan.

“Am I dreaming?” He asks dimly, voice lowly hoarse and sleep addled.

In response she just closes the distance between them again, this time sucking at his lower lip and tugging it between her teeth as she pulled away.

“What do you think?” She asks, in her best husky dulcet tone.

“I think you’re either planning to kill me, or you’ve lost your mind,” This time he takes the initiative pulls her back to his lips for a moment. “but I really don’t care.”

She takes the opportunity to straddle his stomach, his firm abdominals tensing under her. His hands came up to hold her face but she dipped away from them, nibbling her way down his long neck and sucking lightly. She could feel how his pulse was pounding beneath her lips.

“This,” He interceded with a sharp groan as she bit down on his neck . “this is really happening?”

“Oh_ yeah_.” She grinned devilishly at him, alerting him of her true intentions before giving him a light pulse of vibration, just enough to cause him to jolt roughly back against the headboard and knock him breathless for a moment.

She uses this as a chance to deftly slide the thin restraints she’d stowed in her bra onto his wrists and clip them to the bedframe. She’s practiced it so many times before the mission that the movement was now fluid. He tested them for only a second before realizing they were made for things much stronger than him, smiling into a sigh of defeat.

“Y’know, when I imagined getting you into my bedroom, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. But hey, at least you’re here.” Ward quips at her, all calm dry humor, as if he expected this. He probably did. 

“Shut up.” Daisy attempted to steel her voice into ice, but it just sounds hoarse. Ward looked unimpressed with the whole deal, which frustrated her even more. Daisy seethes, tilting his head back roughly with a hand fisted in his dark hair. She’d expected him to resist but he was frustratingly pliant against her.

“Why did you help me?” She demands, tugging lightly at the hair at the back of his neck with the threat of something harder- even though she knew it would hardly affect him. His life seemed to revolve around pain, at least as long as she had known him- she didn’t know what he did with himself these days, besides occasionally attempt to help her.

“What?” Her question appeared to have genuinely surprised him.

“Why are you helping me?”

“I wanted to.” He shrugs as much as he can with his arms over his head and clipped to the bed.

“Not an answer, Ward.” She pulls harder, staring down at his exposed throat before giving into the urge to sink her teeth into him again. She bites at the flesh under his chin, sucking down to his collarbone and leaving a string of deep love bites in her wake. She feels rather than hears the small groan he gives her.

“What do you want me to say here, Skye?” His breathing is ragged, the only indication he’s giving her that this is at all affecting him.

“The truth. For once.”

“I’ll never lie to you.” He tells her, voice low and serious. 

But she notices he’s still avoiding her question. Like there’s some part of his seedy underbelly and innerworkings that he wants to cover up, like he has something to hide. She has become better and better and sniffing these subtleties out and there was a time when he’d be proud of her. He probably still would be. In truth, Daisy doesn’t know what she expects him to say, only that she wants to draw this out.

“Okay, fine.” She shrugs and pulls away from him, before stepping out of her bra and panties.

“What,” He must realize how breathy he sounds and stops to swallow and collect himself. “What’re you doing?” She can hear how hard he’s trying to sound cocky and coolly disconnected from the moment.

“If you can tell me why you’re helping me, I’ll let you go.” Daisy replies.

“Maybe someone paid me.” He offers her a feeble smile, like they both know this answer is pathetic.

“No one paid you, Ward.”

“No, they didn’t.” He confirms with a sigh.

She straddles his waist before dragging herself up his body in a slow slide, leaving a trail of wetness against his torso. Ward knows what’s coming and he looks like a kid who’d was just unleashed into a candy store, stupid happy and she almost doesn’t hate it. This is meant to be brutal teasing punishment, but he just looks like he’s going to enjoy this possibly more than she is.

Daisy brings her pussy lips down in a seamless glide against Ward’s smooth face. He laps at her gently before his tongue swirls against her clit gently, bringing her off carefully; savoring her. She looks down at the length of his body, caught in the blue glow of early dawn filtering through the windows and felt the wave coming. He sucked and licked at her, soaking his smoothly chiseled face with her juices, humming into her like he was enjoying it so much he could barely contain himself. The wave broke and Skye was delivered in shuddering bliss, filling her body with a languid heat.

He stubbornly refuses to say another word, maybe in the hopes that she would give in and let him go anyways. But she doesn’t. she just brings her soaked pussy back down to his hips. 

Despite his compromised position- or perhaps even fueled by it, his erection strained against his boxer briefs and she could feel the rigid outline of it; full and throbbing against her wet outer lips. She knew he was packing, but her x-ray sneak peek didn’t do him near justice with how hard he was now.

“Imagine how this could be. If things were different.” He still doesn’t answer her, and she’s a little surprised. He was normally so quick with a quip back at her, but not this time. Maybe he knows she’s right, that he doesn’t deserve this. Maybe he’s angry because she’s toying with him at her mercy, who knows. 

She humps herself against him, splitting her cunt over the hard length in his boxers until his skin shines with sweat, until he’s panting underneath her. Until she decides it’s time to go. He looks a wreck, hair mussed and stuck against his flushed face, deep purpling hickies against his neck and she can see a wet spot seeping from the outline of his cock where he’s leaking precome into his underwear.

She collects her things and leaves, with him sticky and wanting, still restrained against the bed.

_____________________

She comes back again after that, on an impulse. 

“So you came back after all, Skye.” Is all he says once he opens the door and looks her over. He looks smugly unsurprised.

“Daisy. It’s Daisy now.” She tells him.

“Okay._ Daisy_.” He tests it on his tongue slowly, savoring the words like sampling a rare delicacy. 

She doesn’t really have a reason for showing up this time, other than she desperately needs to decompress, her last mission had left her rattled. Someone innocent had been killed and lines were being blurred in her mind between innocent and guilty- and that distinction didn’t belong to her.

He doesn’t ask her why she’s there and she suspects he knows. He just invites her in and makes her dinner. The stew is warm and hearty and after dinner she kisses him again, in the kitchen where he’s washing out their dishes.

He lets her, and it grows more and more heated. Tongues twist together and Daisy runs her hands up his shirt, feeling the warm hard muscle tense beneath her touch. He stops her then, pulling back from her lips. 

“Wait, _wait._ I’m a selfish man, but I’m not suicidal. This isn’t going to end well once you change your mind, when you decide this was all a mistake.” As if on cue, Daisy’s hand brushes past a rough bit of skin- a bullet scar on his side. She knew exactly where it’d come from.

She just looks up at him then, staring into his light brown eyes with her darker ones. Ward sighs distantly and shakes his head before sinking back down against her lips. She starts pushing him back towards the bedroom and he goes willingly.

Daisy has wiggled out of her clothes by the time they reach the bed, and she’s successfully removed all but his underwear. She pushes him onto his bed and he offers her his hands in supplication, apparently he assumed she planned to tie him up again.

“Nope.” She remarks before taking his wrists and using them to brace herself above his face. This time his stubble tickled her as she bore down on him, his tongue delving into her in ways he hadn’t dared to try last time. He made use of his hands this time and held her thighs open wider as she pressed herself against his lips. While his tongue busied itself by rolling against her clit, his fingers worked their way inside her; first one and then two. Together they worked her into a blinding climax, soaking his chin and fingers with her slick.

Coming down, Daisy notices the sudden absence of one of his hands and looks back to find it buried beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. He must’ve snuck it down there while she was preoccupied. He stops touching himself as soon as he catches her looking, his entire body freezing. She looks back at his face and he looks sheepish, embarrassed.

“Just couldn’t help yourself, huh?” She giggles at him, diffusing the tension.

“I-” He starts but she cuts him off. “No, let me do it.”

She moves to slide his boxers off and comes face to face with his cock. _Well. _She could see why May had a dalliance with him. It was flushed and straining up towards his belly, fluid beading at the tip. All in all, not a bad view.

She angled herself over him and started to slide down without so much as a warning. Ward’s hands flew to her hips, his grip like iron against her. “Okay, gimme a minute here. _Wait-_” He was so wound up he was going to disgrace himself. 

“No.” She said flatly. Her dark eyes glittered at him as she worked herself down him fully.

He still wasn’t moving, so she started to fuck him herself, bouncing in a smooth glide and moaning her satisfaction. Ward wouldn’t look at her, keeping his arm thrown over his face and breathing in measured cadence. Daisy knew what he was trying to do, he was trying not to embarrass himself and draw things out. She brutally rolled her hips against him, trying to force his hand.

“Grant,” She teased, she knew he still dreamed of hearing her say his name like that. His actual first name. He moved his hips just a fraction, helplessly. “Just like that, yeah-oh _fuck,_ Grant.” She normally wasn’t much of a dirty talker but she was trying to push him.

He was normally so coolly collected, but he was going to lose it and it was all _her fault_. Daisy clenched around him tightly at the thought. His groans turned to incoherent mumbles, and he tried to stifle them, brows knitting with the effort of staying in control and not letting this end before it gets properly started.

But she keeps moving faster, wanting to make him louder and lose all his tightly held control. Under her ministrations Ward looks like he’s fighting a losing battle, becoming more flushed and desperate.

“ ‘M gonna come,” Suddenly he’s talking clearly now, like he can’t help himself and it’s an apology, a promise and a threat all at once. “Gonna come inside you, gonna-”

Before she could even consider changing her mind and slowing down, she feels the wet heat of it spilling inside her. He didn’t last long enough for her to go again, but all things considered she hadn’t really expected him to. She climbs off and sprawls out onto the bed beside him where they end up falling asleep for a few hours. 

She leaves before dawn again, and she feels him watching her leave- eyes on trained on her back as she searches for her clothes.

_____________________

Daisy makes him a habit for a while after that.

Slipping off to Wyoming whenever she can for a few hours before slipping back, the trip usually taking a day or so total. They fall into an easy routine, she shows up at least once a week and he shares a meal with her and they talk a bit, maybe watch a movie. Ward was never a loquacious man, but they do talk; easy, safe topics. Like they could almost be normal people. Then she takes him to bed and always leaves before dawn, but she knows he’s awake, silently watching her whenever she leaves

She likes the way he tries so hard to be silent, but _can’t_ shut up right before she takes him over the edge. The way he devolves from calling her Skye to annoy her, then Daisy, then Daze and finally _baby-_ which was reserved exclusively for those last 10 seconds before oblivion took him. There was something thrilling in the private knowledge that that Grant freakin’ Ward was actually _louder_ than she was. He’d always prided himself on his particular brand of arrogant stoicism, but she had the ability to take that all away from him for a few moments. She guessed he allowed himself to become so uninhibited around her because she’d already seen the worst parts of him. She knew who he was, what he’d done, and yet she was still here.

She learns his private habits the same way he learns hers, she knows the right spots. She already knew he was ticklish, but now she could translate it into something much more intimate with her teeth and tongue. He learns what gets her off, what makes her lose control- not that she ever clung to it that tightly to begin with.

Then their tryst is interrupted when the world is turned upside down by the latest secret supernatural disaster and it’s 2 months and an entire trip to an unknown planet before she can make her way back to that lonely cabin in the woods.

When she finally does knock on his door, she knows she looks half dead, she hasn’t been sleeping well, she’s got a few bruises still healing.

“Oh, _Daisy_.” Ward looks her over as he answers the door. The house is warm and quiet once she steps inside and Daisy lets herself wonder what that’s like. Having a quiet home, a place that’s not always under siege, a place where she can always be if she wants.

A pang of jealousy stabs at her; why Ward gets to have this and she doesn’t. The monstrous part of her wants to shake it to the ground, open a wound in the earth and swallow up all the peace he’s known. And yet, he does not look peaceful now; worry troubles his brow. Ward surprises her by pulling her into a tight embrace, chin resting against the crown of her head and it’s clear how badly he’d missed her. How he was worried for her.

“Let me take care of you, _please,_ just let me take care of you, Daze.” He begs her, holding her close. She isn’t sure exactly what he means by that beyond the immediate but she slots her lips against his and lets him take her to bed.

It’s tender this time, almost _too_ tender and sweet for her and the man she knew he was.

Daisy found her back against the pillows, Ward’s solid weight above her, nudging between her legs with little preamble. She found that she didn’t mind, she felt the need just as strongly.

Ward froze as soon as he slid inside her, groaning and burying his face against her neck. For seconds there was nothing except for his panting against her skin before he pulled back, breathing harshly through his nose and staring at her. Like he was trying to commit the scene to memory. She pulled him back down to her lips and he finally started moving. 

The bed gently creaked in unison with his slow, deep thrusts over her. Daisy moaned softly, the slide of him felt divine, but somehow heart wrenching. Like this slow and tender pace was somehow horribly wrong. As if this wasn’t just an outlet this was…something else. Something scarier, but beautiful.

“You’re so good.” He panted against her neck. “So good, _so good_…” He always started with something basic, the kind of uncomplicated dirty talk she’d expect from a man like Ward. 

Once she shifted her hips and deepened the angle she could see how he was trying to keep quiet, brows furrowed in concentration. But every now and then a gasp or groan would escape; especially when she clenched herself around him. But when she bit _that _place, right behind his ear, he finally couldn’t hold it all in anymore.

“I missed you, _oh god- _I missed you so much- don’t leave this time. Please, baby. “ She knew he was getting close now, he only babbled and called her baby when he was starting to slip.

“I’m not going anywhere _oh_-, tonight.” Daisy grins against him before keening a hoarse moan on a particularly deep thrust.

“I want you to stay here with me. Please, _Please. _I need you here with me.”

Ward was close but Daisy was a hairsbreadth closer; just hearing his desperate desires for her, seeing him weak and desperate for her makes a dark place inside her shine with blinding light. She feels herself contracting tightly around him, bliss overtaking her in rhythmic pulses of pure sensation.

“Oh fuck baby, oh _fuck-_” Ward’s dark brows knit up and then he’s coming, spurting wetly inside her. She just holds him to her then, while he fights for breath. Hugging herself around him like she could just meld herself into him and disappear under him.

“You know I can’t do that.” She tells him much later, after the bed had cooled and she was searching for her clothes.

But she couldn’t help but think about it. A life she might’ve had, in another world.

_____________________

Almost without realizing it, she slowly started taking the life she didn’t really have and began leaving traces of it in the cabin. She started staying the night, letting him make her breakfast in the mornings. Leaving a toothbrush, clothes, a laptop- and that was a big friggin deal.

This time it was morning and Ward had something to tell her as he moved over her in the bed they shared more often than not. She could tell by the way he was holding himself back, like there was something he was afraid he might say.

“I- oh god, I-“ he still wasn’t saying it, and buried his head against her neck to stifle himself.

She tugs his hair lightly, forcing him up to look her in the eye. Her lips just millimeters away from his as she speaks.

“What?” She kisses him softly, but their activity forces her to break away to gasp for air. “What is it, Grant?” She used his name, breathy but firm.

“I love you, _fuck_. I do. I do, I-” His words were cut short by a sharp gasp as his body tightened over hers, twitching forward as deep as he could go. She felt him pulsing inside her, all hot and wet and sticky with his come.

He’d been too afraid to say it before. Had his actions say it for him, had Raina say it for him, had implied it, but now he’s said it. And she sees all the vulnerable ugly parts of him suddenly thrown in sharp relief. He fell back asleep afterwards, cradling her head to his chest. Sunlight filtered through the windows and bathed the room in a warm hazy glow but despite all the wholesome comforts Daisy lay awake, staring at the ceiling. 

Maybe she’s not ready to say it back, maybe she’ll never be. Maybe she can never forgive him but maybe she doesn’t have to. Maybe this isn’t love like she’d imagined it. But it was a start, it felt like home, and _maybe_ that was enough for now.

_Somewhere in backwoods Wyoming a broken soul lived inside a lonely cabin._

_But instead of one, now there were two._


End file.
